ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Little Girl
Little Girl is a short in Evan Billion. It is the first one. Plot Evan and a little girl were at a cafeteria. Evan finished his burger and wiped his mouth with a napkin, then threw it away. The little girl was eating some pizza. (Evan): Alright, bye, little girl. (Little Girl): What's your name? (Evan): It's Evan. And like I said, bye. (Little Girl): What's your last name? (Evan): Levin. (Little Girl): Evan.....Levin? The little girl started laughing. (Evan): My name is not funny. Evan turned around to leave. Before he did, the little girl had a laugh attack and dropped her pizza. It fell into Evan's pocket. Evan left. The girl stopped laughing and looked forward. (Little Girl): Okay, it's not funny anymore. Hey, where's my pizza? The little girl looked all over for her pizza. She couldn't find it until she saw it in Evan's pocket. (Little Girl): There it is! The girl ran towards Evan. At Evan's camper..... Evan was sitting at a table. The girl ran outside the camper. Evan saw her and opened the window. (Evan): Why are you following me? Evan opened the door and ran up to the mountains behind his camper. A mountain goat ran into Evan and rammed him into the ocean to the left of the mountains. The little girl jumped into the water. (Little Girl): Blub-blub blub blub. Evan started swimming to an underwater cave. He ran to a vehicle called the Platy-sub that looked like the hiney of a platypus. Evan climbed in, then started swimming away in it. He swimmed to the surface and started running. (Evan): She can't get to me here. The little girl floated up into the surface in a bulldozer with a skull on the front. It was covered with metal fins. (Little Girl): Come back! The little girl drove after Evan swiftly. (Evan): A bulldozer? Seriously? When the little girl caught up to Evan, he pressed the eject button. It launched the seat into the sky, but not Evan. (Evan): Dumb Platy-sub. Evan jumped out and started running. The little girl crushed the Platy-sub, but the bulldozer got crushed too. The little girl jumped out and started chasing Evan more. (Little Girl): Evan, come back! Evan ran through a clothespin line. He ran into a red dress, which made him look like the red ghost. The little girl ran into a yellow towel with black dots, which made her look like Pac-Man. The screen showed a game of Pac-Man, with pizza for the power-ups. Then, the little girl ate a piece of pizza and ate Evan. It switched back to normal. (Evan): Stop chasing me! (Little Girl): But you need to come back! Evan ran into a castle. The little girl followed her. Some knights and horse caught both of them by their spears and brought them into a dungeon. Evan ran until he got to a wall. The little girl caught up to him. (Evan): WHAT DO YOU WANT????? (Little Girl): I really want to be a princess. And to marry a prince. Evan transformed into Hammer and made the little girl royal. Then, he turned into Glider. He cloned himself, then had the clone turn into Green Thumb and shapeshift into a prince. Evan jumped into the air and glided up. (Royal Little Girl): Hey wait, can I get my pizza? THE END Category:Shorts Category:Evan Billion Category:Ultimatehero